


Три Рождества

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Скрывшийся после Вашингтона Баки ищет себя. И иногда находит в самых неожиданных обстоятельствах.





	Три Рождества

В пяти метрах перед Баки с карниза над крыльцом магазинчика с шелестом и взметнувшейся поземкой сполз целый пласт подтаявшего снега, рассыпался белоснежной кляксой на асфальте, вызвав у стоящих рядом мальчишек взрыв счастливого хохота. С тротуаров снег убирался регулярно, а вот владелец магазина, видимо, этим пренебрегал, заодно оставляя для центра города хоть немного зимней атмосферы.

Баки повыше поднял воротник слишком тонкой для промозглой погоды куртки и нахохлился, стараясь сконцентрироваться на смутно всколыхнувшихся воспоминаниях. Все вокруг — желтоватые или разноцветные гирлянды; настоящие, искусственные, или нарисованные ели; мишура и шары на окнах и в витринах — когда-то значило для него гораздо больше. Нет, он знал, что такое Рождество и Новый год, но это было знание не отличалось от информации о том, почему небо голубое, не находя никакого отклика в душе. Только смутное, не отступающее ощущение пустоты рядом, словно под рукой не хватало чего-то ужасно важного. Или, может, кого-то?

Он мотнул головой, осознав, что мелькнувший на переферии зрения парень в объемной не по размеру куртке привиделся ему целиком — до ближайшего прохожего метра три, да и спутать высокую девушку с тощим мальчишкой сложновато. Он уже ходил так когда-то... когда на улицах было гораздо меньше машин, да и улицы чаще всего были не в пример уже, а люди носили гораздо менее разнообразную одежду. И забот было не в пример меньше.

Образ мальчишки неуловимо уходил от попыток сфокусироваться, смывался и накладывался на совсем другого человека, встреченного несколько месяцев назад в Вашингтоне и изменившим все. Это было странно — обычно в памяти удавалось провести четкую грань между разными людьми, и Баки постепенно вспоминал, что носивший котелок сосед и бакалейщик из ближайшего магазина были одним и тем же человеком. Сейчас же совершенно непохожие друг на друга образа ни в какую не желали поддаваться, словно один человек разом вмещал две личности. Поежившись от пришедшего на ум сравнения, Баки решил смириться с причудами памяти и продолжил глазеть по сторонам, надеясь найти еще что-то, что натолкнет его на нужные мысли.

И нашел. Огромная ель, возвышающаяся над площадью и украшенная красными и синими шарами, усыпанная сияющим в свете фонарей снегом. Неподалеку от нее стоял небольшой фургончик, возле которого толпились люди, греющие ладони о дымящиеся стаканы. Но главное — музыка. Из похрипывающего динамика доносилась легкая мелодия, переплетающаяся со звоном колокольчиков и текстом какого-то рождественского гимна, но Бак даже не вслушивался в слова — он просто словно разом потерял всякое восприятие реальности, с головой ухнув в далекое прошлое.

Тот же мотив, такая же исполинская ель на площади и запах специй в воздухе, а рядом — замотанный в два шарфа, в ботинках не по размеру, чтобы можно было надеть теплые носки, счастливо улыбающийся Стив. В том году у них совсем не было денег — оба, понадеявшись на другого, потратили все деньги на подарки друг другу, — и долгими вечерами, слишком скучными дома, они гуляли по улицам, если позволяла погода. Потом Стив рисовал, чаще всего наброски, боясь хвататься за что-то большое, а Баки носился вокруг него с горячим чаем и пледом, постоянно опасаясь, что тот простудится.

Баки вспомнил, что у них были и другие зимние каникулы, но сейчас перед глазами стоял именно тот год — тридцать восьмой, кажется, но точная дата тут и не важна. Куда важнее теплое, тянущее чувство под ребрами, покалывание в левой, невесть когда замененной на металл, руке от невозможности обнять доверчиво жмущегося к боку Стива, согреть дыханием коченеющие даже в варежках ладони. Что с ним сейчас?.. От этой мысли внутри мгновенно похолодело, вымерзло дочиста, словно случайное воспоминание лишило его какой-то части вместо того, чтобы восстановить. Сложно было не догадаться, что может быть с жившим в тридцатых годах парнем теперь, по прошествии без малого восьмидесяти лет...

Прибавив шагу. Баки постарался как можно скорее уйти подальше от площади и старой мелодии, и пушистой елки, окруженной неторопливо прогуливающимися людьми. Воспоминания не всегда приносили облегчение, но привыкнуть к этому было даже сложнее, чем к их отсутствию.

И только оказавшись в тихом проулке, ведущем к его временному пристанищу в виде крохотной квартиры на последнем этаже такого же древнего, как память о том Рождестве, здания, Баки вспомнил еще кое-что — голос. Чуть сиплый сквозь шарф, который Баки не давал ему стянуть с лица, он звучал точно так же — ну, почти точно, — как и голос того, другого, чьи снимки висели в музее.

Над оставшейся далеко позади елью взрывались салюты, таща за собой совсем не праздничные, но все равно нужные сейчас ассоциации. Было и другое Рождество — в брошенном поселке посреди Европы, под далекие отзвуки канонады, в окружении мрачных, уставших от войны людей. И снова Стив рядом — совсем другой и одновременно тот же самый, уже не имеющий свободного времени для рисования, за которым почти не нужно уже приглядывать. Но вывести укоренившуюся привычку не так и легко, и Баки незаметно для остальных поправляет воротник бушлата на Стиве под его улыбку, а потом оказывается в объятиях — на этот раз, на равных.

В том году не было ни гирлянд, и ели стояли угрюмые и черные в практически бесснежном лесу, но Баки не был один. Он обязан снова вернуться к человеку, память о котором принизывает буквально все вокруг. И вернется — когда придет время.


End file.
